HighSchool SweetHearts
by Judas123
Summary: this story is about 17 year old Daryl Dixon, who falls in love with his best friend Mary, but it wont be easy as they thought. this story have no zombie but contains some characters from the the walking dead. Enjoy ! i know the story is done, but i would still love to review of people who read it. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy, here is my new story, please review and follow.

**High school sweethearts**

A seventeen year old boy, came out a crummy blue pick-up truck. He walked in the school parking lot, he had dark blue jeans, with converse and a blue cotton jacket. He walked in the hallways of Deuces Wild's High School. He went to his locker, grabbing his English textbook. He came to the English class room. He usually seat was in the back of the class. He sigh and sat down, getting his I pod from his pocket, popping the white ear phone on his ear.

" Lucy Mac?" the teacher said. "here" said Lucy. "Daryl Dixon?" the teacher said as she looked at Daryl hearing music in the back of the classroom. " Daryl Dixon" said the teacher louder. The boy lifted his head and said "here" as he took off put the earphone

* * *

The school lunch bell rang. Daryl walked into the school football field, he sat o the bench, hearing the cheerleaders cheer. "one, two, three, Deuces Wild, here we go. As practice was over one of the cheerleader came over to Mary Greek. "hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch." Said Beth Green pointing at the other cheerleaders. "No, thanks." Mary said as she grab her bag and hang it over her shoulder. She turn her head around and saw her other three friends talks together. Daryl, Glenn and Maggie, and her were the besets of friends. Glenn held to Maggie hands, they had only been together from about six week, and they were madly in love together. "oh, why are you with those losers, especially that redneck." Beth said. Mary rolled her eyes, and walked away. Daryl had his hands in his pockets, and was looking at Mary as she came over.

He had to admit she looked hot, in a uniform, her long hair, waving, her big green eyes, shining. Daryl always liked her, she was only one who knew that his brother and his father abused him, and still liked him, he always like her, but he knew she would never go for some redneck, white-trash. " hi, guys" she said. Daryl smiled and said "hi", so did Glenn and Maggie. Maggie hugged Mary. "Ready for lunch" said Glenn, as they walked "do you want me to carry your bag." Said Daryl to Mary. "Thanks" said Mary. Mary always thought Daryl was a gentlemen, and sexy as hell, his sandy blonde hair, his icy blue eyes, the little mole in the corner of his mouth, she always like Daryl, but he never showed interest in her, she knew about him, and his past, she knew every scar in his chest, ever tattoo he had. As they went to grab their lunch, they were in line, grabbing their tray. Mary was about to talked to Daryl, when the football player Shane Walsh cut the line and was a front of Mary, and said "hey Mary, you want to go out some times ,give you some time away with this redneck." "No, I would rather get eaten by zombies." Mary snapped at him. Daryl chuckled. "what are you laughing about redneck.". Shane yelled at him. " at you asshole." Said Daryl. Daryl grabbed Mary by her arm, and took her to the table. 'thanks, Daryl." Daryl smiled and nodded.

* * *

That night, it was cold, and raining, Mary had just falling asleep, then she heard someone knocking on her window. She got up and open the curtains and saw Daryl standing on her little porch outside her window, he was soaking wet of the rain mixed with blood, coming out of his nose and his mouth….

** I hope you guys like the new chapter of the new story. Please review and follow. Thanks. Maybe I'll update in tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, GUYS. HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. THANKS ENJOY!**

* * *

Mary saw Daryl wet and bloody. She opened the window and let Daryl inside. "Holy, shit Daryl what happen to you." She said as she grabs a towel, and his extra clothes. That night wasn't the first night that Daryl had come to Mary's house. "My dad go drunk, I was sleep, when he came to my room." Mary shook her head, and thought to herself what an asshole. "Go take a shower in my bathroom; I'll dry your clothes. Mary said. As she touches his cheek he was freeze, and shaking. She took his hand and let him to the bathroom, and made sit down on the toilet. "Take your shirt off." As she saw blood soaking on his shirt. As Daryl took off his shirt, Mary turned the shower, let the warm water run down, letting the warm fog warming around him.

Mary went a front of Daryl and kneeled down in between his legs, to get a better view, of his cuts on his chest. Mary bush and she lightly brush his crock area. She gently dabbed the blood off his skin. Daryl bit his lips, and blushing, as he saw Mary only wear tight shorts, showing off her tan smooth legs, and her black tank-top, showing her curves and showing a little off a of her cleavage. "You could take a shower know." Mary said. Daryl nodded. As he came out of the bathroom; wearing a boxer, a white t-shirt. Mary was sitting on her bed when she saw Daryl standing. She patted a room on her bed. As he walked towards her Mary asked him "how are you feeling?" "Good, thanks, I'm sorry to wake you up." Daryl said. "Don't worry, I told you could come, here whenever you want." Mary said back. Daryl nodded and lay next to her. "Where did you park your car?" Mary said. "Two block away from your house." He said. They faced each other; all that Mary wanted to do was to kiss Daryl. Mary went closer to Daryl, and kisses him gently and said "good night Daryl."

"Mary?" Daryl said. "Yea" Mary said as she faced him. Daryl went on top of her and kissed her. He pulled away and said "you didn't know how long I wanted to do that." Mary smiled and kisses me back; she wrapped her arms from his neck. Daryl went behind between her legs, still kissing her, he stoked her smooth legs. Mary moaned as they started French kissing, she gentle grabbed the strand of hair of his side burn. Mary wrapped her legs around his waist. Daryl kissed her neck, nibbling on her ear lobes. "Mary, if we re going to do this, we should do it special, not when your parents are sleeping in the next door". Daryl said as he stared at her big eyes, and stoking her cheek with his thumb. "Your, right." Mary said. Daryl lay next to her, pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest. Daryl could wipe his grin on his face. He always day dream about kissing Mary, and have her lay next to him.

* * *

Daryl woke up, he saw Mary sleeping on his chest, loving the feeling he looked at he alarm clock. "6:00 a.m. shit Daryl thought. He gentle left, out the window, he left her note. The alarm clock went on. Mary rubbed her eyes, and saw a note next to her. She saw

Mary

Didn't want to wake you up, I see you at school, maybe we could more kissing at lunch, I'll bring lunch from the both us, meet at the bench at lunch period.

Daryl

Mary folded the note, and lay back down on her bed, she smiled, and she put her hand over her mouth. Her heart was pounding.

The lunch bell rang, Mary had just finished cheerleader practice, and she saw Daryl sitting on top of blenches, smoking. Daryl saw Mary walking up the bleaches, his heart started pounding, and she just looked sexy in the uniform. He had two ham and cheese sandwich, with cola. "Hi" she said. "Hey" he said as he stood up to help her. They were close, chest to chest. He didn't know what to do, should he kiss her. "You could kiss me?" Mary said as she stared at his icy blue eyes.

Daryl smiled, he put his arm around her waist pushing her closer to him, he cupped her neck, and kissed her, they kissed for 6 min straight. As he pulled away, and lean his forehead against her. "Wow" she said with a smile. "yea." He said back.

What they didn't know Shane was watching them he standing on the football field, shake his head with disgust, "Shane, just let her go." His best friend Rick said. "I just understand why she wants him; he is just a white-trash.' Rick sigh, and took his girlfriend Lori to lunch. As Shane turned hid head, he saw Beth coming towards him. He rolled his h thought she was hot, but she never stop talking, just shitting about everything in her life. She looked at Mary and Daryl they were laughing, and eating. Beth crossed her arms a front of him, and said "stop looking at her; you can take me to lunch." Shane rolled his eyes again, and said "lets go." Beth jump a little and followed Shane. Lunch was over "can you take me to science class." Mary said as she kissed Daryl. "Wont people look at us." He said sadly. "Don't give a shit, what they think." She said and smiled. Daryl smiled to and stood up." What are we waiting for." He said. Mary stood up and laughed. Daryl holds out his hand for Mary. Mary blushed and took his hand they both walked together with their hands intertwined. As they walked the walked, everyone was staring at them, they talk about them. Mary pulled Daryl closer to her, and smiled. Daryl saw that Mary wasn't ashamed of him, he smiled.

As they walked few lockers, Daryl saw Glenn and Maggie together in her locker, Glenn saw Daryl with Mary. Glenn smiled and did a fist punch. Daryl laughed. Glenn was the only who knew that he had a crush on Mary. Glenn and Daryl became like brother, expect Daryl never told Glenn about his father and Merle that used to abuse him. As they stop at Mary next class, Mary kissed Daryl affront of everyone." I'll see you later." She said. Daryl "yea" he couldn't stop smiling, all he wanted to do was just kiss her all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the review. Here is chapter 3, please follow review and enjoy!

Glenn was driving his pizza car with Daryl. "So how is Mary?" Glenn asked as he made a right turn. "Good really good." Daryl said. "What about you and Maggie." Daryl said. "Great, tomorrow is our 7 month anniversary." Daryl smiled and imaged what will be like have an anniversary with Mary. "Hey can you leave me at Mary's house." Daryl said. "Sure" Glenn said.

As they stop at Mary's house." Thanks man." Daryl said. "No problem." Glenn said. When Glenn left, Daryl climbs up, at Mary window, he looked at the window; she was lying on her bed. On her stomach doing her homework. Daryl smiled at her, then knock on the window, she looked up and smiled, she quickly got up from the bed and went to the window open it up, letting Daryl come in. as he came in he quickly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They lay on her bed. Mary was on top of Daryl, she was straddling him, while kissing him. His hands made up to her butt, gentle squeeze it.

"Are you sure you want this now." Daryl said. Mary nodded. She took her shirt showing off her yellow bra with white stripe with a bow in the middle. Daryl stared at her boobs and started kiss her again, she took of his shirt. Mary felt Daryl tense; she looked down at him and said "you look hot." She kissed his scars, each one. He quickly flips her under him making her giggle. He kissed her navel pulling her pants down. "Wait" she said. "Is something wrong?' Daryl said with a sad face. "I never had done it before." Mary looked down. He went closer to her, and said "if you are not ready we could wait." "No I want to do it." She said, as she went to a drawer from her nightstand grabbing a condom from health class at school, giving it to Daryl. "Let get under the cover" said Daryl. They were both naked under the cover; Daryl was on top of her kissing her. His hands traveled down her body, loving how soft she felt under him, "I'm going to do something, to help you ease the pain when we do sex". Daryl said Mary nodded.

He slipped under the blankets; letting them completely cover him he touched her...there. He was gently opening her up; she felt his tongue up her entire center. Mary jumped.

"Calm down, Baby." She heard him whisper.

His mouth came down and he took her once again. He stayed at the top of her and sucked her gently into his mouth. Mary's eyes snapped shut as she moaned out her legs opened more and he responded right away. His left hand went under her ass as his tongue flatten against her She felt his right hand brush against her inner thighs a second before he sank a finger into her. She cried out "Relax, Baby." He said quickly.

She was tense around him as he slipped his finger out. He smiled when he hit a spot inside of her that jumped. That is where she needed him to be. He took her little peanut back into his mouth and alternated from sucking to rubbing against it while he stroked that spot inside her. Mary moaned. He sucked hard, making her cry out louder. He rubbed against both spots faster.

"Daryl!" She called out loudly and he knew she was getting close.

She started to tremble as warmth built between her legs. Her stomach was contracting and she felt like she was going to explode. She couldn't control herself; she couldn't control the noises she was making. Then she explode. "Oh my god, baby." Mary said. Daryl got out under the covers and licked his mouth, wiping his chin with finger, tasting it. He leaned forward and said "wanna taste it." Mary looked as his finger, white cum running down. She grabs his hand, and sucked his finger with the cum, while she moan. Daryl raised an eye brow; he thought he was going to cum right there.

"Are you ready for the real thing, baby." Daryl said. "Yea" Mary said happily. He took out the condom from the tinfoil .Once he had the condom in place; he rolled over so he was back on top of her. His right hand went into her hair and his left took a hold of himself. "Are you ready?" he said while kissing her. "Fuck me baby." She said. Daryl smiled, He held his breath as he pushed into her, taking her virginity. Her arms went around his shoulders fast as she bit down into her bottom lip. She whimpered as she looked at him. He dipped his head down and kissed at her neck while her body adjusted to him. Mary was breathing heavily. You're so tight." he said to her as he started to withdraw. "Feels good." He whispered. She nodded as he nipped against her jaw. "You okay? Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, it fucking good.." She said.

He smiled as he withdrew "Don't stop!" She called out, making him smirk. "Fuck me, please!" She begged, making him sink down into her. He closed his eyes and shivered.

"Feels so good, baby!" He said quickly. She smiled to herself. She lowered her hips then slammed then back up again. His mouth opened. "Oh yeah, just like that." He breathed out. "Oh shit, Baby."

His forehead was against hers; both were sweating as they moved together. She rose up, taking him in. He pulled back, leaving her wanting more. She panted, he swore. She flicked her tongue out and over his bottom lip then he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He pumped harder and fast as she cried out. He was so glad they were alone in the house because she was loud and making him loud

"Faster, baby!" She begged out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist suddenly and arched up her back so her chest crashed into his. Her orgasm ripped his out. He pushed into her hard before he froze. His hands were on either side of her head. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she moaned and whimpered. He panted as his stomach hitched. His whole body felt the good orgasm.

Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Perfect." She whispered. He raised his head up and looked at her. She opened her eyes and smiled." He grinned.

"I'm going to pull out okay." He said. He reached down and took a hold of himself before he shifted his hips. He lay down beside her and carefully took the condom off. "I need to throw this away. I'll be back. He said

She frowned as she looked at the sheet. There was a small amount of blood on the bed.

Daryl was all grins as he tossed the used the condom in the trash at the bathroom. He threw some of the trash on top of it so it was buried. The last thing he needed as her mom or dad to know they had sex. He sighed and started back towards the bed. He knew what they would think. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Mary was wrapped in a sheet and she was trying to put another one down on the bed. Her left hand was holding the clutching the sheet, while her other hand working on the other sheet. "I...bled." She admitted. Daryl smiled.

They were tuck-in bed; Daryl and Mary were facing each other. "Do you think we do it again tomorrow?" she said. Daryl smiled and said "yea, at the same place." "I always wanted to do it in a truck" She told him. Daryl's eye brow went up, "yea, baby." Daryl said and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. He smiled just the thought that he is laying with Mary his woman, his girlfriend, his love of his life, his Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. Please review me; I would really want to know, what you guys think about the story. And please follow me thanks. sorry it took forever to update, please forgive me. please enjoy.**

Daryl and Glenn were walking down the hallway of the school, when a girl walked a front of them and said while giving them a flyers "Next Friday is Prom Night, guys." As Daryl, looked at Glenn, he was pale as hell. "Are you ok, man?" Daryl said as he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket. "I haven't ask Maggie to prom." Daryl made a face. "You have to ask your girl friend, don't they know already." Daryl said. "No". Glenn yelled. Daryl made a face; he hasn't well at asking people out. He rubbed his face with his hand and sigh.

At lunch, Mary was talking with Maggie who was waiting at the lunch line. "Who is taking you to the dance?" Maggie asked, even though she knew it would be Daryl. "Daryl I guess he hasn't told me anything yet." Mary said as she grabs an apple from the counter. Maggie smiled. "I have something to tell you, Maggie." Mary said as they walked to the lunch table waiting for the Daryl, and Glenn to come. Maggie eves went wide with excitement. "I had sex with Daryl." Mary said quickly. Maggie looked at Mary. "Holy shit, you have to me tell everything." Mary smiled and told her everything. "So, how was he?" Maggie said. Mary smiled and was about to say thing when, Shane came to her. "Was up baby, you got someone for the dance." Shane said as he looked at Mary from head to toe. "Yea" she said. Shane laughed and said "with whom?" "With me" Daryl said as he stands behind Shane. Shane turned around and laughed. But Daryl got closer to Mary and kisses her a front of Shane. Shane stopped laughing, frowned and left. Daryl sat next to Mary and put his arm around her waist while she ate. Daryl could feel Shane's stares, while he ate. He was going to tell her to prom, but it was freaking hard for him. Nobody had ever liked him, people thought he was weird, and ugly, but not Mary, she thought he was funny; sex as hell, smart, kind, and a badass. He let out a sigh. "I have a question to ask you, babe," Mary looked at him and nodded. He stared at her big green eyes, her hair was perfectly curled, her lips shined of lip glossed, her pale skin made her more beautiful then ever. "Will you do me the honor, to let me take you to prom?" He said to her. Mary smiled and kissed him. "Yes" she said in a squeak voice.

His hands gripping her hips, he forced her to ride him as hard as he could. He pumped hard, frowning and swearing as he moved. She threw her head back and gripped the back seat of his truck. Harder, and faster, he came inside her. He slammed her down on his lips, pulsing inside her. She leaned against his chest, she rest her head in the crook of his neck. Finding her own orgasm soon after. Perfect she thought. He creased her back, as they started kissing again. "That was good, Daryl" she said as she kept kissing him.

* * *

"Mhhhhhhh" he moan "that was a good idea, next time its gonna be on my motorcycles. He said and smiled when, he heard Mary laughing at his comment. As he drove her home, he held her hand with his right and his left hand on the wheel. They stopped a front of her house. He got out of his truck first; he went to her side and opens the door for her. He held out for her hand, to help her out. They held hands as they stop at the front door of the house. He rubbed his neck, and kissed her hard, they pulled away quickly, when they heard the door open. The door open, a tall man with black hair, and green eyes looked at Daryl. Mary blushed and said "hi, Daddy." "Good afternoon Mr. Greek". Daryl said in his southern accent.

"Hello Daryl." Mary's father said as he shook hands with Daryl. "Mary, come inside mom wants helps with dinner." Mary's father said softly to Mary. Mary nodded. She said to Daryl "bye." Daryl smiled and nodded. As he heard the door close he walked slowly back to his truck, but then he heard the door open again and footsteps running, when he turned around, Mary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him while touching his hair. Daryl groans in her mouth, as they kept kissing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daryl." She said as she laid her head on his chest. "Yea baby, I'll pick you up." Mary nodded and kissed him fast; she quickly ran back to the house and closed the door. Daryl smiled and put both his hands inside his front pocket of jeans and walked to his truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy it, please review, and follow.**

Mary and her mom, walked to a store called Echo Beauty. Dresses were hanging in the front window of the store. As they walked in Mrs. Greek said "what color are you getting the dress, honey?" Mary said "baby blue, that's Daryl's favorite color." As she touched the dresses from the hangers. "You seem to like that boy?" her mom said. Mary nodded and smiled. "I do." Mary said. "I tell you one thing, sweet heart, he is cute. If I were a couple of years younger." Mary's mom said. Mary said "mom!" Mary said as she made a face. Mary's mom laughed.

"I was just say, honey." She said. Mary rolled her eyes, and saw a dress. She grabs her mom hands and drags her towards it. "Look mom." Mary said. "Try it on sweet heart." Mary's mom said. Mary smile, took the dress from the hanger, and went to the fitting room. Mary looked at dress it was baby blue with a one-shoulder column high slit long with sequins, on the piece of the one shoulder coming down between her breasts to the side of the waist. She put it on, it was perfect on her, and it showed little bit off her cleavage just enough to see that she had boobs. In the dress it showed her off her legs. As she was going to show her mom, she saw in the corner of eye, a pair of shoes on the floor inside the fitting room. It was a sliver high heel open-toe platform; about 4 in. she was about 5'5 in. Daryl was about 6'3; she will be able to kiss him without having him bend his neck, to kiss her.

She opened the door of the fitting room, she saw her mom with her hand over her mouth. Mary twirled around. "Honey, you look beautiful. When Daryl sees you we won't be able to take his hands off you, just don't let your dad see. Mary's mom said. Mary giggled, and saw her self in the mirror.

* * *

"Thank, Grandpa George about this." Daryl said as he put his light blue bow tie a front of the mirror at the store Men's Suits, and Tuxedos. grandpa George Dixon never abused Daryl, grandpa George was one who taught Daryl how to be gentlemen, how to dance, how to eat properly around people, when Daryl's father, and Merle were drunk, he safe Daryl mostly from the beating. Grandpa George held out the light blue vest to Daryl. Daryl put it on, and looked at himself in the mirror; he felt his grandpa hand on his shoulder,

"Your grandma would love you in this, can you imagine for the first time a Dixon in a tux?" grandpa said as he laughed. Daryl was wearing a black and white tuxedo, with a baby blue vest and bow tie. The baby blue made his eyes a clearer blue. "You like this girl, boy?" George said. Darryl smiled and said "I do, she knew everything about me, even about dad, and Merle."

"And she is still with you, boy." George said. Daryl nodded and touched the silk vest. "You got a keeper boy." George said. As they came out of the store George said "I'll keep the tux in my house, because if you take it home, your dumb ass brother will ruin it." Daryl nodded and laughed. As they were driving, Daryl said "Grandpa, can we going to somewhere else?" George nodded.

* * *

After grandpa George left Daryl at his house, Daryl went Mary's house, as usually, he climbed up at Mary's window. He sat in the little porch, a front in the window. He saw Mary walking in her bedroom, she was wearing a gym sweater, and wearing a pink lace boy shorts, as Daryl saw her wearing that he raised an eye brow. She had soft curls framing her face. Daryl licked his lips, and knocked on the window. She turned around and smiled she opened the window. Daryl came in kissed her hard.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said as Daryl started kissing her neck, Daryl warped his arms around her waist, and the kiss continue, his hand started making make his way to ass, feeling her soft skin, he grab both her legs making her legs warped at his waist, Daryl smiled as he heard Mary giggled.

He sat on the edge of her bed while she straddles him, still kissing him, Daryl hands where touching ass. As they pulled away from the kiss, he laid his forehand against her. "I got you something you could wear, or even for prom too if you want." Mary smiled, and nodded. He took out of his back pocket and got a little box. He opened it a front Mary, Mary eyes went wide and saw a sliver necklace with angel wings, he took off the necklace from the box and turned it around, she saw it was engraved it said Mary + Daryl.

"You like it, baby?" Daryl said. "Yes, thank you." Mary said as she kissed him. "The wings are like from your vest." Mary said. Daryl nodded, smiled and put the necklace on her. "You love that vest, the angle wings remind me of you." Daryl said as he brushed and tuck a small amount of hair behind her ear.

She kissed him, still on him; she took off her sweater, revealing a red laced bra. Daryl kissed her neck as he undid her bra. He took his shirt, and wrapped her tighter, sucking on one of her breast, she moans, as she threw her head back. As he stopped to breathe for a minute she went off of him and pushed him backwards to the bed, undoing his belts, and taking off his pants. She quickly took off her panties and got on top of him, He had one legs straight out. He was propping himself up by his arms, his hands flat on the mattress, as she rode him slowly. Her bare back was slipping up and. He was biting his bottom lips as he looked at her. She was biting her lip as she moaned. His hips were moving against her, thrusting as slowly. His eyes moved over her face, her mouth, took in her tits he looked at her neck looking at the necklace, moving as she rode him, flat stomach and straight down." Mary!" He groaned. He let his head fall back as his eyes shut. Her hands scratched their way up his chest than to his shoulder. She picked up her pace, making his hips thrust harder.

She leaned forward, crushing her chest to his. Her hands came to his neck as she tilted his head down. She crushed her mouth to his and he brought one hand up into her hair at the back of her head and the other one on her ass, guiding it up and down on his shaft. She pulled her mouth from his. Her arms went around his neck. His mouth fell open. His breath was fast paced against her cheek. Her arms tighten around him suddenly and he felt her trembling around his penis. His eyes flew open as she started to orgasm. Her cries filled in him. His arm moved from her hair to her waist. Her orgasm pulling him closer to his own and before he knew it, he spilled inside her. She got off on top of him and lay next to her. He pulled out the blanket warping it around her. "That was fuckin good." He said. "Yea" she said. He glanced at her as she turned over and snuggled up to him. She rested her head against his chest and brought one leg over his and put one arm around his waist. He put one arm around her shoulder and brought his other hand to her leg. He let his fingertips crease up and down on her leg. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head and sighed. Four more days until PROM, he thought he had a whole thing plan out just for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guy here is chapter 6. I hope you love it, please review, and follow. i'm sorry it took so long, please review.**

"Good morning, students of Deuce Wild High School this is your principle Mr. Thomas speaking, I like to a reminder you, only two more days until prom."

Daryl sat next to Mary in English class in the back row of the class; the class was watching Romeo and Juliet the movie, Daryl talked to Mary. While the class, was watching. Daryl had watched this movie about 4 times; he always failed English, every year at school summer, the teacher made the students watch.

"You think maybe we could after school, in your truck." Mary said as she blushes while touching Daryl's thigh. Daryl raised an eye brow. "I see why not?" he loved that Mary's sex drive, went up. Daryl said as he kissed Mary temple. Daryl was about to say some when, the teacher said "Daryl Dixon, would you like to recite, the line that we just heard?" the teacher said as he paused the movie, knowing that Daryl wasn't paying attention. The whole class turned their head and stared at Daryl, Daryl cleared his throat, looked at the TV screen, he smiled as he looked at the screen.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
my love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."

Daryl said as he looked at Mary. Mary smiled. The teacher looked pissed and sighs. "Good, every one pay attention." The teacher said as he pressed play of the movie. "Wow!" Mary said in a whisper. "I maybe a redneck, but I do know lines." Daryl said as he stood up straight make a face. Making Mary giggle.

* * *

The bell rang, Daryl stood up, and lean down at Mary's ear and said "I see you at the truck" Daryl kissed her ear while nibbling on her ear lobe. Daryl laughed and left as he heard Mary did a little moan. Mary left the class quickly biting her lip as she made it to her locker. As she open her locker, she smiled as she saw a picture of Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and her in a photo booth making funny facing on the inside of the door locker.

"_It was Maggie's birthday, they had went to Point Pleasant beach for the weekend. "Come on guys, let's take a picture." Maggie said as she did puppy eyes to Daryl, Glenn, and Mary as they walked the board walked .the went to a photo booth, Maggie sat on Glenn's lap, Mary sat on Daryl's lap, Mary blushed as she felt Daryl's arms warped around her waist, Mary put a arm around his neck. As they Maggie and Glenn went out to put more money, to take more pictures. Mary was still sitting on Daryl's lap, his muscular arms around her. Mary arm still around his neck, her hand resting on his shoulder. As they were talking among them, they forgot that the camera was on a timer. Moments later Maggie, and Glenn to take pictures with them."_

Her memory stopped when she heard someone slap their hand against the lockers, when she turned her head, she saw Shane next to her, grinning with his hand against the locker and his other hand inside his football leather jacket pocket. Mary rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. Shane cleared his throat and said "Are you real going to prom with that redneck?"

"Yes" Mary said without looking at him, as she put a textbook inside her bag. Shane chuckled and said "why baby, you are a cheerleader, you have to with a football player like me?" "Well, I heard you are taking Beth, to prom." Mary said. As she closed her bag. Shane rolled his eye as he heard Beth's name. "I want to take you to prom, baby." Shane said getting closer to Mary. Mary looked at him, getting closer to him and said "No, I going with Daryl." Mary slammed the locker door, and left. Leaving Shane.

As she walked to the parking lot she saw Daryl leaning on the hood of the truck, with his phone, as he looked up he saw Mary and smiled. Mary smiled and went closer to him. As she a front of him she dropped her bag on the floor and kissed him, making him moan. He grabbed her both her lags making her warped them on his waist. He turned and lean her against his truck, his hand on her ass. She kissed Daryl's neck, gentle sucking him, and rubbing against his crotch. Daryl slowly opening a button of her jean, and looked around if anyone was around, resting his chin on her shoulder, he pushed his hands down between her legs, tickling her over her panties. Mary moans against his ear giving him chills. "You like that baby?" he said in a low voice. Mary nodded, closing her eyes as his fingers found the little lump in the panties, where her clitoris lay and rubbing over it rapidly. Mary's legs tighten around his waist, as he kept rubbing her, "let take you inside, before you explode." He said as he chuckled. He gave Mary a kissed and opened the back door, as he grabbed her bag from the floor.

Moments later after hot-sweating, rocking sex, Daryl drove Mary to her house, he came out first and open the door for Mary, and they walked together to her front door. "Thanks for the ride." She said. Daryl shook his head and said "no problem whatever you need." Mary nodded. Daryl cupped the back of Mary's head, and kisses her deeply, their lips intertwine together. As they stopped to take a breathe he laid his forehead against her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he stokes my cheeks. "Yea" Mary said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

* * *

Daryl was at his job he worked as a mechanic, he was repair some of the gears of the car, sweat poured down his muscular chest, his biceps flexing as he turned the wrench. Grease all over his muscles, his jumpsuit was only halfway to his waist, his wife beater shirt showing. "You have an other car to fix, Daryl's said his boss. As Daryl walked to his boss he saw Beth leaning against her car. Her hair was up in a pony tail, she had a skit on at was above her knees, and was wearing a tiny tank-top with high heels. Daryl rolled his eyes, and popped the hood of the car. "What do you want fix?" Daryl said to Beth. "I think is an oil change" she said as she chewed her gum.

As Daryl was working on her car, she lean forward close to him and said " are you taking anyone to prom." Daryl kept on working. Beth sighs, and put her hand over his hand making circle. Daryl stopped working and looked at her with disgust. "Now, I know why Mary likes you. You are strong, smart, sexy too." Beth said looking at Daryl making a bubble of gum from her lips. Daryl stood up straight from fixing the car and slams the hood down. Daryl rolled his eye and said "you pay in the front desk, its 40 dollars for the car." Daryl walked away, leaving Beth with a face of what the fuck just happen.

After Daryl was done working he went to his boss and said "can you do me a favor, it has to be done in two days?" Daryl's boss said "sure boy." Daryl smiled.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Mary was putting her books at her locker and was going to meet Daryl, Maggie and Glenn at the football field. At of nowhere, she heard Maggie yelling her name, and coming towards her.

"What happen, Maggie?" said Mary.

"Daryl….and Shane… are fighting in the field." Maggie said as she tried to catch her breathe. Mary closed her locked and ran to the field. As first she saw Daryl beating the crap out of Shane, her eyes went wide when Shane and Rick started beating on Glenn and Daryl. Mary ran to Shane and yelled "stop." Shane and Rick stopped and looked at Mary. Maggie went to Glenn and Mary went Daryl. "Are ok, baby?" Mary said. "Yea" he said as breathe out. "Are you fucking crazy?" Mary yelled at Shane. Shane rolled his eye, and got closer to Mary, he grabbed her by the wrist. Mary cried in pain, she had no choice to slap him. When Mary slaps Shane, time stopped, everyone saw when Shane went down.

Shane was pissed off; at of nowhere he pushed Mary to the ground.

"Walsh and Grimes get your asses here, now." Yelled the football coach. Daryl went to Mary "are you ok." Daryl said as he touches Mary hand. "Yea, you?" she said back to him. Daryl nodded and helped Mary up. "I'm going to take Glenn "said Maggie trying to get Glenn up. Mary nodded. "Let's go." Mary said. Mary never cut school before, but it was for Daryl. They went to her house. He sat on the bed while Mary put a bandage on his hand. "Why did you guys fight?" Mary said. "He said that I don't deserve you, and why would you be in love me, like a red-neck." Daryl said as he started in the floor. Mary went a front of him; she put both hands on the side of his face and said "I don't give a shit what they say." She kissed deeply. As they rested their forehead together. Daryl said "I love you, so much." Mary smiled and said" I love you, too."

Mary stopped kissed him and said "Is my turn to take care of you." She went to her knees, he sat a front of her, she opened his legs and went in-between them. She unbutton his jeans, and too them off. "You don't have too do this." Daryl said. Mary looked at him and said" I want to." She took off his boxer and started at his rod. She didn't wanted to tell Daryl that she never done it, she thought how hard it can be. She placed her hands on either side of his legs and leaned forward. She wrapped her hand around his length with him looking down at her. She licked up the smooth skin then swept it around the head of his dick. She swirled around her tongue around a few times, and then she took him in deep. "fuck, baby" Daryl gasped, his hips lifted and he took a hold of her by her hair. His dick touched the back of her throat, he had his mouth opened. He felt Mary humming on his dick. She started sucking him faster, and harder. Daryl gentle tugged on her hair. Over and over again she worked him over. Daryl felt his stomach twist as she sucked the tip of his shaft.

"Stop" he yelled. Mary stood up and frowns. "Is something wrong?" Daryl took off her clothes, while he said "no, I just need to be inside you." Mary smiled and la on the bed. He looked at her body, getting more excited. To her completely and utter shock, Daryl parted her with his fingers and latched his mouth to the top of her cooch. Her knees almost buckled, her hands squeezed his shoulders. She tilted her head up and cried out. He sucked against her, he circled her like an animal, and she loved it.

With his left hand gripping her ass, Daryl brought himself to her core then pushed straight into her. His forehead pressed against her. Then the pumping began. He gave her everything he had; he loved that she moans out loud. Her arms were locked down around his neck, her legs were tight around his waist and she was moaning so loud. Pleasure like he had never felt before coursed through his body her breath left her body and moved into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth together. He was getting close, he could feel it already but he would not cum before her. He refused to leave her wanting more but holding back was getting harder and harder to do as her body sucked him in deeper and deeper.

She pulled at his hair because she was cumming against him. Her body trembled, her inner walls clamped down on him and it was too much for him to bare. Daryl exploded so hard, his hips slammed into her and it was his turn to throw his head back and groan. He poured through her in an orgasm that rocked his body like never before.

Mary's head hit his chest. She couldn't think, her body was tingling. She could feel her heartbeat deep inside her

"I love you." Daryl said Mary smiled and said "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy, I hope you like this chapter. Please review, and follow if you like you could PM anytime you like. Enjoy you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

Tonight was the night of prom everyone was exciting, the girls got their hair done, their nails, last fitting of their dress. The guys shaved, shower, and iron their suits. Daryl had got out of the shower he looked him self in the mirror, he didn't know why he was so nervous. Water running down on his abs, as he brushed his hair. He was going to grandpa Dixon house, to change on his suits. He looked himself in the mirror, he only had a bruised on his cheek from Shane, and it was barely noticeable.

Mary had gotten out of the shower; she was on the edgy of her bed drying her legs off. Tonight is tonight she thought? She put cream on her body. She sat a front of mirror, putting on her make up, little a bit of eyeliner, some massacre, lip-gloss and blush. Then she put on her necklace that Daryl gave her. Yesterday she went to the mall with Maggie, to buy last minutes things.

_Mary and Maggie enter to Victoria's secret. Everything was pink, it smell like perfume everything was neat, and girly. Maggie grabbed Mary hand and said "let buy some new underwear. Maggie showed Mary a thong. "You want me to wear this?" Mary said with a face as he held a dark blue thong with her hands. "Yea just try it on it will be good." Maggie said. "Does the string on front, or in back?" Mary joked. Maggie rolled her eyes. As Mary looked herself wearing the thong with the matching bra in mirror. She grinned; she had to admit Maggie was right, it did looked good. As she changed back, she saw Maggie with a pair of thong but different color. Maggie looked at Mary, and smiled. "Well, you like it?" she said. Mary nodded and said "you were right it's good." "I'm always right." Maggie said, with a smile._

As Mary looked at the thong she smiled and sighs. She put it on, with the matching bra.

* * *

Grand pa Dixon heard the doorbell ring, as he open the door, he saw Daryl smiling. "Hi boy, come in boy, and get dress." grand pa Dixon said. Daryl nodded and quickly went to the guest room and got dress. He looked him self in the mirror, as he brushed his hair with a comb. Daryl looked fucking hot as hell. As he came out, his grandpa gave the corsage. "Thanks" Daryl said. Grandpa Dixon nodded and said "you looked like a real men, not like your dumb ass brother and father. " Daryl chuckled. Daryl came out of the house and went to truck driving to Mary's house to pick her up. Daryl was happy that Mary didn't want a limo, like other girls.

_They were lying down on the bed of Daryl's truck; Daryl had his arms around Mary's waist, as they looked at the night sky. "Do you to have a limo, babe?" Daryl asked as he got closer to Mary. Mary never really liked limo, even she thought there were kind of good. "No, it ok, I like your truck and plus we have privacy." Mary _said_ as she looked deep in Daryl's eyes. _

"_Your right, no body needs to look at my girl, when I'm kissing her." Daryl said in a southern accent earning a laugh from Mary. He went on top of her and kissed her, Mary started taking off his shirt. His hands began moving to the sides of her boobs. She looked at him and softly licked her lips. He slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. He licked his lips and moved to kiss me. He kissed her lips as she touched his ripped abs. His tongue was parting Mary's lips. She lightly moans as his hands began squeezing her breasts. Then, he was kissing her neck, nibbling it softly. Hearing Mary moan._

* * *

His memory stopped when he was a front of Mary's house, he quickly looked him self in mirror, and grabbed her corsage. The corsage was light blue lily, with sparkles all over it, with a silk ribbon around it. He came out of his car, and went the door, then ran the door bell. He put his right hand inside his pocket, as he held the corsage with his left. The door open and saw Mr. Greek. "Good afternoon Daryl come in." Daryl went in and said "good, thank you." Both guys shook hands and waited in living room. Then he saw Mary's mom coming down the stairs, as she went t the living room, she smiled and said "hi, Daryl. Mary will be down in 5 min." Daryl nodded and sat down. His hands were started to sweat as he felt Mary's dad eyes on him. "Do you work Daryl?" said Mr. Greek breaking the silent. "Yes, sir." Daryl said. "Good Mary needs a working man." Mary's dad said. Daryl nodded and said "of course." Mary's dad was about to say something when they heard Mary's mom coming the downstairs say that Mary was coming down. Daryl quickly got up and walked to the stairs.

Daryl let out breathe and saw Mary with her hair down, soft curls framing her face, her long dress, making her look like a princess. Daryl looked at her tan legs making them look so sexy with the high heel. He smiled when he saw the necklace he gave her on Mary's neck. As Mary got down, a front of Daryl he said "you look so beautiful, as he cupped her cheek, giving her a kiss. As them kiss, Mr. Greek, cleared his throat making them both stop kiss, and blush. "You look so handsome." Mary said to Daryl. Daryl smiled, and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. He opened the little plastic box and took the corsage, and putting it on her wrist. Mary smiled and said "its beautiful." Daryl smiled. "Let's take a quick picture." Said Mrs. Greek. Daryl smiled and said "yea." He grabbed Mary's waist and put his arms around her. When her mom took the pictures, Mary gave a kiss to her mom and her dad. Then left with Daryl.

Daryl parked at the school parking lot; he looked at Mary and kissed her. "Are you ready?" He said. "Yea" she said as she grabs the back of neck and smashed her lips to his, tasting him. She heard Daryl moan making her kiss him, crazier. As they pull over, he said "let's go." He got out of the car first and quickly went to Mary's side opening the door for her. He held out his arm for her. She links her arm with his, and walked to the school.

As they went in the gym had different color lights, direction on the cellar, music playing, students dancing around. As they walked together, she felt some one wrapped their hands around her neck. As she turned around she saw Maggie, with a red dress, and a white ribbon around her waist, and Glenn wearing a red vest and a suit like Daryl. Mary hugged Maggie while Daryl and Glenn did their handshake; Mary hugged Glenn while Maggie hugged Daryl. "Mary. Glenn and I are going to get drink, I'll be back." Daryl said to Mary. Mary nodded and gave Daryl a quick kiss. Mary talked to Maggie as Daryl went with Glenn to grabs some drinks. In the corner of the gym, Shane, Rick, Lori and Beth were together talking, Shane was staring at Mary. "Shit, she looks so hot." He thought. He kept staring at her, as he drank. "Dude, you ok." Said Rick. Shane looked at Rick then at Mary, "yea, man?", said Shane still looking at Mary. Rick looked at Shane and saw that he was staring at Mary, he sigh and said "Dude, you have to stop, she is with Daryl. We are even lucky that coach let us go to prom after the fight we had with him." Shane shook his head as he saw Daryl come back and kissed her, and giving her a cup. They were laughing, looking at each other. Shane rolled his eyes. Shane thought to him self he had to be with her, he had too.

**I hope you guys like this chapter please review and follow thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I so happy that you liked chapter 8, well I hope you are ready for chapter 9, remember review, and**

**Follow. **

Chapter 8

_She says she's no words but I'm stuttered out, "A joke of a romantic"Or stuck to my tongue__  
__Weighed down with it's, "It can't get much worse"Vs. "No one should ever feel like"__  
__I'm two quarters and a heart down. And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them. So you need them just to get by__  
__Dance, dance We're falling apart to half time Dance, dance And these are the lives you'd love to lead Dance, this is the way they'd love If they knew how misery loved me__  
__You always fold just Before you're found out Drink up, it's last call, last resort But only the first mistake and__  
__I'm two quarters and a heart down And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds These words are all I have so I'll write them So you need them just to get by__  
__Why don't you show me the little bit of spine You've been saving for his mattress, love__  
__Dance, dance We're falling apart to half time Dance, dance And these are the lives you'd love to lead Dance, this is the way they'd love If they knew how misery loved me__  
__Why don't you show me the little bit of spine You've been saving for his mattress(Mattress, mattress)I only want sympathy in the form of you Crawling into bed with me__  
__Dance, dance We're falling apart to half time Dance, dance And these are the lives you'd love to lead__  
__Dance, this is the way they'd love(Way they'd love)Dance, this is the way they'd love(Way they'd love)__Dance, this is the way they'd love If they knew how misery loved me__  
__Dance, dance, Dance, dance, __Dance, dance, Dance, dance_

Mary and Daryl dance in the gym floor, they were laughing, kissing. As Daryl gave Mary a twirl, he saw that Shane was staring at her. As the music change to slow dance music, Daryl pulled her closer, he put his arm around her waist and the other one holding her hand, Mary laid her hand on his shoulder. They moved slowly together

Mary laid her head on the crook of his neck, Daryl was still staring Shane with hate.

"Is something wrong?" said Mary as she looked deep into his icy blue eyes.

Daryl stared into her green eyes, his heart melt every time he looked at her.

"I still wonder, why me? Why did you pick me, I'm just some redneck." Daryl said to Mary still dancing softly. Mary took her hand from his shoulder, and cupped his cheek. "You are an amazing person; you are thoughtful, kind, smart, and hardworking." Mary said as they stared in their eyes, she gave him a kiss, with so much passion Daryl felt the heat, and the excitement. As they laid their forehead against each other after the kiss. Mary said to Daryl. "And you are my red neck." Daryl laughed and kissed her forehead, and kept slow dancing.

Time passed Mary and Daryl had their picture taken. As Mary went to the girl bathroom, all the girls went to her, and said that Daryl was hot. Mary laughed.

Students were picking prom king and queen, as they teacher count the vote, Shane grabbed some ballots and put Mary's name to be prom queen, and him to be prom king. As Mary, Maggie, Daryl and Glenn were dancing, the principle of the school went on stage and said "student, we will be saying now prom king and queen. Everyone clapped. Daryl had has arms around her waist. "This year prom king is Shane Walsh." Mary rolled her eyes as he made his way up the stage, and grabs his crown. "Now, this year prom queen is Mary Greek." Said the principle. "What?!" Beth yelled in the line. Mary eyes went wide and hide behind Daryl. Mary didn't understand she wasn't even nominated. The prom king and queen have to dance, and kiss. She grabbed Daryl's hand and said "lets get out of here." Daryl looked at Mary and saw her eyes with plead. He grabbed her quickly and looked at their friends. They nodded and said "go". He went outside with her to the parking lot.

"You weren't nominate." Daryl said Mary shook her head. Daryl went closer to Mary and said "Is a good thing we came out, because I would have kick Shane's ass, if he would had dance with you." Mary laughed and kissed Daryl, putting her arms around his neck gentle tugging on the strands of hair. "I have a surprise for you baby." Daryl said as he kissed Mary's neck. Mary looked at him and smiled. "Where?" she said. Daryl opened the car door, and helped her get in.

They drove for a few minutes. They stop a front of the beach. Daryl looked at Mary and smiled. They walked on the sand bare foot, holding hands. The sun going down, Daryl felt relaxed, happy, feeling the warm sand in between his toes. They kept talking.

Mary gasped when she saw….

**Please review, the song in the beginning was from Fall Out Boy; Dance, Dance. Thanks for reading this chapter, and get ready for a good chapter 9 later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is chapter 9, I hope you like it, please remember to review and follow.**

**Chapter 9**

Mary eyes went wide when she saw blankets on the ground, and candles everywhere. She looked at Daryl. He was smiling. She gave him a kiss, and held his hand. "You like it?" he said to Mary. "I love it." "How did you do it?" she said. She knew he couldn't do it; the candles were already lit up. "A friend helped me." He said. Thinking he should give thanks to his boss. Daryl took off his suit jacket, and took out his bow tie, kissing Mary. "Do want go for a swim?" Mary bit her lip, and looked at the water. "We don't have our bathing suit." She said. Daryl took off shirt, and said "that doesn't mean we can't swim." He smiled. Mary got up and said "help get out of the dress." she pull up her hair, and face her back to Daryl. He got up, and went behind her. He saw her skin shining, with the moonlight, and the light of the candles. He kissed her neck, his hands making their way to her hip.

She moans a little as Daryl made his way to her zipper, he slowly unzipped the dress. He kissed her back, feel her soft skin against his lips. He let the dress fall down, as he looked down, he saw she was wearing a thong. He licked his lip and bit it. He wanted to jump her. "Wow" he said as he stared at her ass. She turned around, and kissed him. She kissed him, while unbutton his pants, only leaving him with his boxer. As he moved his pant away he got closer to her, putting his around her waist, moving them slowly to her ass, softly squeeze it. He made his way to her bra, unhooking it, letting it hit the ground. He took out his boxer, and taking out her thong. He kissed her again feeling her cold breasts press against his chest. "Are you ready?" he said, sucking her neck. "Wait" she said him. He looked at her; she was staring at the ground. He lifted her chin with his thumb asking her look at him. "What wrong?" he said. Mary tucked her hair behind her eye, and said "I don't know how to swim, I'm scare." Daryl smiled, and said "don't worry I carry you."

Mary smiled. Daryl grabs her hand, and walked together to the shore. The water was cold, but beautiful it was calm, and the full moon was in the horizon. "Shit, it cold." He said. He went inside the water, Mary followed him. He looked at her and said "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Mary smiled. He took her legs and wraps them around his waist; he walked deep into the water, until his waist. Mary warps her arms around his neck. He looked up at her, he grab the back of her neck with one hand. "I have something to tell you." He said. "What?" she said to him. "I had never loved someone so much as I love you." He said to her. Mary smiled and said "I feel the same way. I love you so much Daryl Dixon." Daryl smiled and kissed her. She felt his hard shaft rubbing her; she grabbed Daryl tighter as she moved her hips. Daryl nipped her neck, his hands roaming all over her body. "Take me now." Mary said as she kissed behind his ear. He grabbed her tightly by her ass, and walked to the shore. He walked towards the blankets, still holding on to her. He gentle laid her down, he grabbed both of her wrist pinning them above of her head, he kiss her, licking his way to chest to her navel. Chills went through Mary's body. Daryl licked her body tasting the salty water on her skin. He put his hands on either side of her hips. He leaned down and ran his tongue up the center of her stomach, making her gasp. He smiled as he did it again. Mary held her breath and opened her eyes to see him lying back down on top of her. Daryl left her mouth to kiss her neck. He sucked her pulse into his mouth at the same time he started to touch her between her legs. She took a hold of him and brought her hands up at the same time one of his fingers inside her. They both moaned. She stroked up him, squeezing him at his head. He hooked his finger and rubbed against the sweet spot deep inside her. She whimpered and shook. He rubbed her in slow circles on the outside and gentle strokes on the inside. She continued working, squeezing when he jerked and groaned. "Are you ready, baby" He said as he grabbed her wrists. His forehead came to her rest against her collarbone but he didn't stop touching her. She wiggled her hips then started thrusting without thinking. He kissed her roughly.

"Yes, fuck me!" She whispered. Daryl raised his head so he could meet her eyes and took a hold of himself. He exhaled through his mouth and started into her. She grabbed his hips, closed her eyes and threw her head back. He grunted as her warm, wet home covered him.

He groaned into her neck. He didn't stop moving until he was completely inside her. "Oh shit..." He yelled. He kissed her chin, her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips. She pulled his hair, feeling his length fill her. She licked her lips and spread her legs farther apart. He increased his thrusts, letting his cheek come to rest against hers.

"Don't stop darryyylllll!" She called out.

"Oh fuck no." he groaned. His hands went into her hair as he started hitting her harder, rocking her body with his. She scratched hard against his back, making him pound her more. "Fucking shit!" He groaned.

He was close. He swore again and squeezed his eyes shut. It was flying its way up his shaft but right before he exploded, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his ass. She clutched him to her and almost squealed, and panting out.

The pleasure from the orgasm was unbelievable. She trembled. It shook her straight to her core and shot through entire body. She grabbed his hair and pulled it as her fingers locked up. He hit her hard one last time before she felt him pouring through him. She was squeezing her eyes shut as her mouth fell open.

Afterwards, he lowered himself down onto her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was breathing fast on to her neck. "I love you" he said, as he stared at her. "I love you too." They both stared at the night sky, its was fill with a full moon and millions of stars.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly; Daryl rubbed his eyes, hearing the waves, and seagulls. He looked at Mary, who was sleep, her curls all over the place. Daryl smiled as he remembered last night; he never thought he would be with Mary. He lay behind her, in the spooning position. He went under the blanket that was covering her, his hand went to her waist, feeling Mary jump, he took her hair off her neck, gentle nipping on it, lick it up and down like a lollypop, earning a moan from Mary. "Morning." She said just waking up. "Morning, you had fun last night, babe?" he said moving his hand her waist inner between her legs. Mary bit her bottom lip, and said "yea, I loved it, thank you." she said moving her ass towards his erection. Daryl kissed her bare back. "Good, I want to keep my girl happy." Mary smiled and turns around; she stuffed her face in the crook of his neck, biting it. She wrapped one of her legs on his waist. He grabbed her ass; as she kept kiss his neck, making her way up to his ear. "We should go; I don't want those damn seagulls biting my bare ass while I make love to you." Daryl said. Mary laughed and said "yea, we should go." They quickly grabbed dress. "Help me, zip up." Mary said "as she turned lifting her hair up. Daryl looked at her with the blue dress, "my fucking go she looked so hot" he thought to himself. He gentle ran his finger up and down on her back, the zip it up, giving her a kiss on her neck.

They made there way, to Mary's house, "do you if I stay with you today, my father comes out of jail today, and he will home for a while." Daryl said Mary, looking down. She cupped his cheek and said "yea, we could finish what happen in the beach this morning, park your car in the down of the rode, and climb up to my window." Mary kissed Daryl and got out the car. Daryl smiled and went to park his car. Mary went inside her house, "morning, sweet heart, how was prom?" Mrs. Greek said. "Good, mama." Mary said as she gave her mother a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to my room I'm sleepy." Said Mary. Mrs. Greek gave Mary some pancakes to eat. "Ok, honey, here eat this." "Thanks mom." Mary said. As Mary went to her room, she heard someone in her bathroom taking a shower, she saw Daryl's clothes on the floor, and Mary smiled and put the food down. She quickly took off her clothes and went inside. "You want some company?" Mary said while watching the soap, running down on Daryl's broad shoulder, to his ass. He turned around and smiled. "Come right in" he said. Mary smiled and went inside the shower.

* * *

They were wet, panting, lust running through their vain. They both lay on the bathroom floor. "Holy shit, baby. That was good." Daryl said while trying to catch his breath. "Yea" Mary said wiping her wet hair off her face. They started making out, and made their way to the bathroom floor. "We should go to the bed, before your mom coming in and find us naked on the floor" said Daryl with a laugh. Mary nodded and said "I left you some clothes on my bed and there are some pancakes, you could eat it all, I eat some already. Daryl went on top of her kissing her neck. "Thanks babe, hurry up. I'll keep the bed warm for you." Daryl said with a finally kiss. Daryl got up and went her bedroom. Mary was still on the floor panting, trying to gain her breath back. Mary smiled and got up, as she looked her self in the mirror, she saw three hickeys on her neck. "Dame you, Dixon." She said, as she put her PJ on. As she went to her bedroom, she saw Daryl eating the pancakes and while watching TV. "Daryl Dixon, look what you did to me." Mary said making her towards Daryl. Daryl smiled, as he saw the hickeys. "Really, look what you did to me." He said back to her. He shows off his neck. A purple hickey was place on his neck below his neck; the he lifted his shirt up and showed. Two hickeys on his body, one was on his peck, and the other one was on his abs. Mary blushed and smiled. Daryl was sucking off the syrup of his fingers. Mary went towards him, she took his hand and sucked off the syrup from his middle finger. Daryl lifts an eye brow, and bit the bottom of his lip. He instantly felt hard again. Mary looked up and saw Daryl's face. "Ready, for round two?" Mary said.

"I'm always ready for you." Daryl said, while he smiled. He grabbed Mary waist and pushes her towards him and kissed her.

**Hey, I hoped you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter you will see how Shane is pissed off. The next chapter is going to be epic.**

**I wish you guys a Happy New Years. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy, sorry to keep you waiting. Here is another chapter.**

Chapter 10

Mary woke up, her hair was all fuzz and up, as she looked at her other side she a note from Daryl, she grab the note and read:

"Didn't want to wake you up baby, Maggie text you and said she pick you. I'll see you in school. I love you.

-your redneck

As Mary came out the house, she saw Maggie inside her car, "Hurry up, tell me EVERYTHING" Maggie yelled from the car. Mary smiled and ran to the car. "Holy shit!" Maggie said as Mary told her about the beach. Mary was playing with her angel wing necklace, when Maggie said 'did you have sex with him in the beach?" Mary cheeks turned red, and looked at Maggie. "Oh my god, Mary." Maggie yelled as she bounced on the car seat with a happy face, with her hands in the siring wheel. "Was he good?" Maggie said with her eyes wide open. Mary covers her face as she turned red. "PLEASE tell me, Mary." Maggie pled as she quickly turned her face to Mary from the street. "Some time is hot, sweating, sex, and sometime the sex is slow with passion. It's so fucking good" Mary said as she looked at Maggie with her eyes and mouth wide open.

* * *

Daryl and Glenn walked down the hallway, "Dude, I'm telling you after prom Shane got mad as fuck; he started looking for Mary and you. I'm surprise he is not here." Glenn said when a worry faces. Daryl saw Beth and a group girl walking together, Beth had the queen crown on her still. Daryl rolled his eyes and said "Beth got to be queen?" to Glenn. Glenn looked at Beth as she showed the girls her crown. "Yep, she went crazy after she heard Mary's name. "Crazy bitch." Daryl said as he walked to his locker and started turning the lock with his password. "You got that right" said Glenn as he leaned against the other lockers next to Daryl's. "Bye, dude I have to history class, Mr. Horvath, is on my back about being late, seen in Gym." "Bye" Daryl said as he closed his locker. "DIXON!" Daryl heard someone yelled as he turned around, he saw Shane coming toward him. "Where the fuck did you take her, when she got called to be prom queen?" Shane yelled at him again. "She my, she aint your, she will never be your, asshole." Daryl yelled. Shane punched a locker next to Daryl's head.

"You think you good now, redneck because you have her, watch when I'm with her I'll make her scream my name, and make her forget all about you." Shane said. Daryl made his fist with his hands and punches him. Shane fell to the floor, blood on his lips. "Fight, fight, fight, fight." Shane and Daryl heard the group of students surrounding them. Shane got up and grabs Daryl by the collar of his shirt and shoved Daryl to the locker and punches him in the gut. Daryl quickly kicks Shane's legs. As Shane fell, he dragged Daryl with him. Shane wrapped his hands on Daryl's neck started choking him. "What is going on here?" yelled the principle making his way to the fight he saw Shane chocking Daryl. He quickly grabs Shane's shirt and slam him against the locker. "Enough, in my office now." Shane wiped blood off his lip and walked to the principle office. The principle rolled his eyes at Shane and help Daryl get up. "Go to the nurse. I'll be there."

* * *

"Don't worry, Mr. Dixon it's just a bruise, but been suspended for four days, Shane been suspended for two weeks, so you are safe for one week." Said the nurse to Daryl as the nurse left. Daryl felt his phone vibrate again, he open it again and said "go, to my house, I'll be there after soon. Babe." Daryl smiled and walked away from the nurse office and went to Mary's house.

* * *

Daryl laid on Mary's bed watching TV as he heard the door open, e quickly got scared, he thought its was Mary's mother. He let out a relief when he saw Mary coming in. "hi, baby" she said as she made her way towards him. "Are you ok, I will cut Shane's balls and make them into a coin purse." She said as she straddles him. Daryl laughed and kisses her. "No, I'm fine babe." He said. He quickly turned over make her go under him, he started kissing her neck. Mary couldn't wait she quickly took off her shirt and her black and red bra. Daryl let out a chuckled and made his way to her breast, gentle sucking on them. As Daryl felt her grinned against him, he grabbed his shirt, took it off and throwing it to the floor. He licked her navel as he started to unbutton her jeans; Mary kept running her fingers in his sandy brown soft hair.

"Just fuck already, please." Mary said. Mary did the puppy face at Daryl. Daryl smiled and took his jeans and his boxer as Mary took off her jeans and her underwear. Mary turns around to her stomach. Daryl leans down kissing her back. "ya so sexy." He said in a southern voice knowing that Mary loved his rough voice when they are having sex. As respond Mary moan making Daryl smile. He moved her legs up her and moving them far apart. "ya ready lov'." He said. "Fuck me." She moan making Daryl hornier. He went deep inside her, making them both moan. It started slow, but Daryl had to go fast, he couldn't stop himself. Daryl leaned over her, pressing into her back as he slammed into her over and over again. His right hand went around her waist and in between her legs. He found her clit and stroked it just the way he knew she liked it. "ya like it, baby." He said to her. All Mary could do was moan with pleasure, she loved how Daryl got fast and hard with every thrust he did. Faster and harder he thrust. Her bed rocked, the head board hitting the wall, slapping skin filled her bedroom. "Fuck" Daryl moan.

He didn't know why he did it, but he loves it. Mary felt a sting on her ass, she then realized Daryl just slap her ass and she fucking loved it. "Again" she moans to him. Daryl was relief that she said that, he afraid that she didn't like that. Again a slap was heard making Mary moan out loud. Daryl grips his hand tightly on Mary's hips. Daryl slammed into her, full force, as hard as he could as he burst into her. His hand closed on her, froze between her legs and his eyes squeezed shut. He just pours inside of her. Mary's orgasm happen at the same time Daryl poured inside of her. Mary moaned when Daryl got out of her. Daryl saw as her cunt fill her cum, he put his finger inside of her, make her buck her knees together. He did a play slap on her ass and make her laid down with him, her face in the crook of his neck, his chin rested on her forehead. "I love ya, don't forget that." Mary laughs and said "I love you, Daryl."

**Please review guys, follow, like. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, sorry for being late but here is chapter 11, just for you guys, I hope you like it. Remember to follow, and review, I would love to read you comments.

Chapter 11

Time had past Mary and Daryl were great together, everyone in school knew it. They always held hands walking down the hall, Daryl always walked her to classes. When Shane came back to school, he didn't bother Daryl or Mary. Some students said that he got the memo that Daryl and Mary are together, and he can't do nothing about it or try to stop it. Some say that his father talked to his to stop being a crazy ass just for some girl. Whatever happened to Shane, Daryl liked it, Shane didn't get close Mary or him. Shane had finally accepted it, and it cost Shane a broking nose, and a black eye from Daryl's beating.

* * *

Daryl was in the school's parking lot waiting for Mary to come out. It has been 6 month since they had been together; it was great he thought, not to mention the sex they had, in the car, her room, his room. They even had sex in a tent, two weeks ago Daryl took Mary camping, and to hunt after all the hunting, it was hot, sweating, sex. After they had sex Daryl looked outside their tent and saw birds, and a deer outside their tent staring at him. Mary and Daryl started laughing, I mean with all the moan, panting, swearing, skinning slapping, ass slapping, who wouldn't want to know what going inside the tent. Daryl laughed as he remember, as Daryl leaning against his truck still waiting for Mary, he remember the time. When Daryl took Mary to a ride in his motorcycle.

_"Daryl, I don't know about this, are you sure it safe?" Mary said as she twirled her hair as she stared at Daryl who was sitting on his motorcycle. "Come on, baby I'm not gonna let you let fall, its safe "Daryl said. Mary nodded and went to him, she sat behind, wrapping her hands around his waist "its gonna be fun babe." He said. As Daryl started the motorcycle and rode, Mary yelled. After a minutes of the ride. Daryl took one hand of the bar handle of the motorcycle and touched Mary's hand on his waist. As soon Mary felt his hand she yelled. "Put both hands on handle, don't wanna die." Daryl started laughing, as he felt the wind blowing through his hair._

Daryl saw Mary coming out the school, he smiled as he saw her, he didn't know how he got such a girl like her, she loved him, she loved everything about him, and he loved everything about her, he loved that she still get shy with him. He loved that she gave him advice and comfort when his brother or his father are getting crazy or drunk. "Hey baby." Mary said as she went toward Daryl. "hi." He said. Mary put both hands on his chest; she went tip-toe and kissed Daryl. Daryl hands went around her waist. Daryl felt her trying to stay on her tip-toe. He grabs her and carried her to the hood of the truck. He sat her on top, moving in-between her legs still kissing her earning a moan from Mary. "I love ya." Daryl said as he laid his forehead against her. She cupped his cheeks "I love you so much". She looked in his icy blue eyes. "I love you." She said again and kissed him. "Lets get out here." He said. Mary nodded and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Daryl walked down the street, he was thinking only one more month until graduation, he didnt know if he should do it, he loved her so much. Daryl stops a front of a store, it was a brick store with the banner white, and a name of the store was all fancy. He looked at the banner. "E.E. Robbines - Engagements and weeding rings" Daryl took a deep breath and went inside.

I know guys OMG. Remember follow, and review. You could P.M. if you have any ideas for a story or for this story. Sorry if it was short, but I next chapter will be long pinky swear. Bye guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, guys, I hope you are ready for this chapter, please review, I really want to know what you think about of this story, or this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Mary was sitting on the sofa in her living room doing homework, while watching Boondock Saints II, when her mother came home from work. "Hi, mom" said Mary as she closed the textbook. "Hi, sweet heart." Her mom said. "These came in the mail for you." Her mom said, Mary took the two mails from her mom's hands. She looked at the mail, and saw one mail was from Juilliard Arts, and the other one from Georgia Town College. Mary had applied to Juilliard Art before she started dating Daryl, then applied Georgia when Daryl told her that he will go there, she never told Daryl about Juilliard Arts before, and she just told that she had applied to Georgia Town. Mary took a deep breathe; she really wanted to go to Juilliard Arts for her art work that she did.

_"Please Daryl, just be my model." Mary begged as he stood a front of her with her painting easel a front of her, and her paint. "No, I'm too ugly." Daryl said. "No, you are sexy, please just take your shirt off and look out the window." Daryl looked at Mary, and rolled his eyes. "What will I get after, I do this?" Daryl said. "Any thing you want, baby." Mary said as low her voice, and bit the bottom of her lip. Daryl raises an eye brow and took off his shirt reveling his abs, looked out the window, put a hand on his forehand as he lean on the window frame. "You better beg for me." He said. "You know I always do." Mary said as she started drawing him. Daryl laughed and looked out the window._

Mary took another deep breathe and open the mail of Juilliard Arts, she looked at it, and smiled. "I got in, but in New York" she said to herself, wishing it never happened what about Daryl she thought to herself. She loved him more than Juilliard Arts. She took the other mail from Georgia and opens it. "_Hello Miss Greek, we from Georgia Town are happy to tell you, that you are welcome to Georgia Town College. _Mary bit the bottom of her lip and smiled, but knows she had to choose a future with Daryl or a future in New York City at Juilliard Arts.

* * *

Shane was park a front of Beth's house. "What the hell do you want, Shane." Yelled Beth as she came out her house and walked towards Shane with her hands on her waist. "The fucking plan I told you." He yelled at her. "I don't want to fucking go to the bitch Mary's house." She told him as she went inside of Shane's car. "I don't give a shit." He said as he drove.

* * *

Daryl was at his job, working on a car, when his boss called him. Daryl returned to his work with a mail in his hands, he wiped the oil from his hands on his jeans and looked at the mail. "Georgia Town College." He read to himself. He sat on the hood of the car he was working on and opened the mail. Daryl smiled as he kept on reading. "I got in" he said. The first Dixons to go to college he thought, he hope that Mary got in too. He planed to go together in college. Then get marry, and start a family. He put the mail in his back pocket and continues working, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Shane was one the other street a front of Mary's house, he kept looking at front door, and "I don't why I'm fucking here." Beth whines as she filed her nail. Shane looked at and said "Because I fucking need you, to help me." He said trying not to fucking slap her. Shane was about to say something when he saw Mary come out of her house to the garbage can outside her house. Shane saw that she was holding a white piece of paper. He saw as Mary walked on the bin, as she stop a front of it, she looked at her house than at the paper, he saw as she bit her lip, and threw it at the trash, and ran back to the house.

Shane came out of his car with Beth and ran to the trash can, took the lid off, and saw same piece of paper that Mary had, he took it and saw in bold letter a front of it.

"**Juilliard Arts"**

**I want a lot of Review, I hoped you Enjoy it. Cant wait for the next one. sorry is short but nxet chapter is going to be good!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I sorry I have to do this for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Shane and Beth read the letter, they knew what Mary had done, and they were going to rub it on Daryl's face about it. They both drove to Daryl's job; they stop as they saw him under one of the cars. As Daryl got up, they walked towards him. "Dixon" Shane yelled as he and Beth were a front of him. "What the hell ya want" he yelled at both of them. Beth cross her arms over her chest and said "do you know where your little Mary is going to college." Beth said as she got closer to Daryl. "Georgia Town" he said. He knew that Mary had too, she was an A+ student, and he got lucky that he would even gradation.

"I'm sure she did, but she got in Juilliard Art too, and a full ride to it." Shane said as he smiled at him. "But she chosen the redneck, living in a trailer" said Beth. "Here, take it if don't believe it." Shane said as he took the mail from his pocket. "You are the only one bring her down, the one that can't let her have a future because she is with your worthless ass." Beth said. Shane put the mail on top of the car Daryl's working on, grabbed Beth's hand and left without another word.

Daryl looked at the ground, he didn't if he shouldn't look, he took a deep breath and took it, opening it as he saw Mary's name, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't let a good thing for her go away, maybe Shane was right she could have a future, as he looked it was at New York City, a tear rolled down his cheek, he knew he wont even see her again. He put the paper inside the envelope and called Mary in his cell phone. "_Hello" Mary said. "Hi, baby." Daryl said not trying to sound like he was crying. "Hi, baby, I have good news." She said. "Can I see you in five min." Daryl said as he looked at the bold letters in the mail with Mary's name on it. "Yea, sure babe, I'll wait for you." He heard her say. "I love you." She said. _Daryl heart broke when she said that tears rolled down his cheek. _"I... I love you too, bye." _He said as he hung up the phone, going inside his car driving to Mary's house.

* * *

Daryl was inside his car as he saw Mary coming out her house running toward the truck. She went inside and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist knowing that it will be the last time kissing her soft lips, touching her silky hair, looking at those green eyes. "I love ya, so much." He said. "I love you too." She said, as she sat. "We have to talk about something' He said. "Wait, I have good news I got in Georgia Town, I'll be with you in college." Mary said with a smile. "No" Daryl said as he grabs the mail from his back pocket, "you are going to Juilliard Arts." Mary made a face and said "where did you get that?" said Mary. "You are going to go in New York, be famous for your art work, be somebody, but if I'm with you can't be somebody." He said. "You don't want to be with me." Mary said with a look. "I want to be with you so badly it hurts." He said as he held Mary's hand. "But the thought of you being stuck here, because of me it makes me sick." Daryl said. "But I want you, I don't want to go, I want to be with you." Mary said to Daryl. "Do you love me?" Daryl said. "Yes, I love you so much." Mary said. "Then tell me the truth and not just not something you think I want hear." He said back looking at her green bright eyes as she nodded.

"Are you sure?" he said. "YES, I love you, I don't care being famous I don't want to go, you are more important." She said as tear rolled down her face. "I'm sure that you are going to make something of your self, that this is just the beginning for you, you are going to do great things." He said as he wiped the tear with his thumb. Gentle rubbing Mary's cheeks. "But to get there you have to be on your own..." he said "Wait a minute..." Mary cried out. "Listen to me..." Daryl said. "Wait." Mary calls out. "Are you breaking up with me?" she said. "I'm setting you free." He said. Mary put her hand over her mouth as she cried. "Look, do you how hard is this for me, how many times I cried about think about this." Daryl said. "No, I'm not going." She said. "You don't have a choice, I can't come with you." He said. "Then I'll stay here, I don't care I want to be you, please." She yelled. "With a redneck white-trash, who lives with his abusive brother, and drunken father, who hits me just for the fun it, I have NO future." Daryl said. "We have a future together." Mary cried out. She cupped Daryl cheek, looking at him and said "I want to be with you Daryl Mark Dixon, we could have a future together." She said to him.

"No, you going to New York you are going to be somebody." He said. Mary took both hands and covered her face. Daryl didn't even realized he has been crying, he could feel the tears rolling down, he couldn't stop it, but he knew it was for the best to break up with her, Shane and Beth were right, he didn't have a future with her. "But I love you." She said to him. "I love you" he said. Mary put her arm around his neck, feel his hair. He cupped her check, they were about to kiss, but she couldn't, she open the car door and ran to the house. Daryl started sobbing, he grip the wheel until his knuckles were white.

* * *

It was graduation, Mary stood in front of her mirror, with her dress, she wore a white strapless dress short dress with her angle necklace, with white heels, her hair all curled. Her mom came in and gave a kiss on the cheek. "You look so beautiful baby." Her mom said. Mary hadn't really talked, when the day Daryl broke up with her, she trashed her room, and cried in corner of her room. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." Her mom said. Her mom grabbed Mary's graduation cap and grown.

"Mary Greek" called out the principal. Mary got up and walked to the stage. "Thank you." She said as she walked down the stage. "Daryl Dixon." The principal called out. Mary saw as Daryl walked to the stage, grabbing his diploma, shaking hands. Mary quickly wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"Here you are Miss Greek, these are your class's paper, and your dorm room key and your school rule book, and we will glad to have you in four-week." The woman in desk said to Mary it had been four days since Mary and Daryl had talked. It had been the worst days of her life. "Thank you." She said to the woman in the desk, she came out of the building, and saw the buildings of New York City she had come to New York, but it wasn't the feel she had thought, she looked at the busy people walking around with their coffee, and their phone out. The cars and taxis driving in and out of the streets, yelling at people who walk in a green light. Mary too a deep breath and went to the airport going back home for the last time. As Mary was in the airport to by her ticket. "How many tickets to New York?" the man said. "Two" she said back.

* * *

Daryl came home from work, he decide not to go to college, he started drinking, helping Merle sell drugs, he went to his room,, and saw there was a voice mail. _"Mr. Dixon we are sorry that you decide not to join Georgia Town College, please if change your mind, gives us a call. _Daryl threw is phone to the wall, and laid down on his bed, when he heard, someone knocking on the door, as he opened the door he saw Glenn. "Dude you look like shit." Said Glenn. "Yea, I feel like one too." Daryl said. "Here" said Glenn giving Daryl an envelope. "What is it." Daryl said. "I do

Don't know, I have to pick Maggie up, bye dude. Glenn said as he left. Daryl went into his room and opens it, he saw a ticket to New York with his name on it, and then he saw a note. "_I'll be leaving, to New York City tomorrow. I hope you come. If you don't come I'll know its really over, no matter what I will always love you._

_ -Mary_

Please review I really want to know what you think … Thanks. (Please dont hate me)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys I'm glad you guys like last chapter, well you are going to love this chapter. **

Chapter 14

Mary walked in the airport had just finish saying goodbye to her parents, and friends. She looked at her phone, the plane leaves at 12:36. As she sat in the waiting line seats. She kept looking at her phone, pray to god, that Daryl will show up. "_Now boarding plane to New York City, now a boarding Plane to New York City."_ Mary heard, as she took a deep breath; she had to expect that he wasn't coming. She gave her ticket to the ticket man and went to inside the plane not looking back.

* * *

Mary walked down the street of New York City; she hugged her self with her grey coat. As she was about to cross the street, her phone rang. "_Hello." Mary said. "Hi, baby it's your mom, I need you to go to Central Park, right now on the bridge." _Mary's mom said. "_Ok, mom." _Said Mary with a worry voice. Mary quickly crosses the street going to Central Park. Mary walked to the bridge enjoying the view of the buildings, the grass, and the flowers blooming. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned around, the same icy blue eyes. "Daryl?" Mary said. "I'm sorry" Daryl said, Mary quickly gave him a hug wrapping her arms around his neck. "I miss you so much" Mary cried out. "I miss you too, baby." Daryl said. Mary unwrap her arms from Daryl. "When did you get here" she said. "I came in the morning." He said back as he kissed Mary, His hands traveled up her side, one landing on the small of her back, and the other cupping her cheek, deepening the kiss. She tangled her fingers in his long hair. His hand on her back pulled her closer to him, making her moan into his mouth, his grip tightening on her. "I love ya." Daryl said as he laid his forehead against her. "I love you too, I want to be with you Daryl." Mary said as she looked into his eyes. "Then would you do me the honor to become Mrs. Dixon." He said as he got in one knee. "I know I can't give a rich life, but I will give you my love, my support for you. Would you marry me?" he said as he grabbed a little black box, opening it, showing a diamond ring.

"Yes" she said. Daryl smiled and put the ring on her finger. He quickly grabbed her kissing her again. "Get a room, guys." They heard someone said. As they turned they saw Mary's parents, Glenn and Maggie. Looking at them, with a huge smile. The group ran towards the couple hugging them. "Welcome to the family, son" said Mr. Greek to Daryl as he warped his arm around Daryl's shoulders. Maggie and Mary were talking and hugging. "How about we get all get something to eat." Said Mrs. Greek. "Yea." Said everyone. "We have our own apt" said Daryl to Mary. "Really, how?" Mary said as they walked holding hands. "Your mom, called the college, and said you will have your own place. I'm going to New York Community College" Daryl said. Mary kisses Daryl cheek, and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.

* * *

They were going to their new apt, Mary's family, Glenn and Maggie had went to the airport to go back home. They a front of an old brick building, they went inside, as Daryl got the key out. "Are you ready, your dad and I put your stuff in here already." He said. Mary nodded and said "yea". As Daryl opened the door, Mary went inside and saw the apt walls was brick, a island on the kitchen is connect three big window in the living room, with a sofa. "You like it." Daryl said. "It's wonderful." Mary said, "Wait until you see the bedroom." Daryl said as he grabbed Mary's hand and took her to the bedroom. The bedroom was big; there was a large wooden dresser, a large mirror a front of the bed. The bed was queen size bed, with a red and black blanket and pillows. Mary went towards the bed feeling the silk blanket. She went towards the two big windows in the room. She looked at the buildings, the cars driving, people walking. "It's beautiful" Mary said. Daryl went behind her, hugging her from behind. "I'm sorry I broke your heart, I wanted what was best for you to have future." Said Daryl. Mary turned around to face him. She cupped his cheek and said "You are my future, nothing is going to change that." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Daryl took off his coat dropping it to the ground as he took of Mary's coat he grabbed her legs wrapping it on his waist carrying her to bed. As Daryl laid on top her unbutton her blouse kissing her neck licking his way her breast. Mary quickly took her blouse throw it across the room, unhooking her bra.

Daryl took of Mary's breast licking her bud, sucking it, while his other hand play with her other breast, rolling her bud with his hand. He sucked her breast fast as he heard Mary moan. Daryl quickly too off shirt, jeans and his boxer as Mary took off her jeans. She looked at him with lustful eyes. She looked to his eyes, to his broad shoulders, down to his abs, down to his shaft. Daryl got closer t Mary, letting his rough hands roam all over her body feel her soft, war skin. Daryl grabbed the back of Mary's neck, kissing her with passion. "I love ya so much." Daryl said a husky voice. "I love you too, fuck me now." Mary moans into his ear. Daryl licked her bottom lip, making his way down, he kissed the base of neck, t her breast, to navel, licking it up and down. Mary grabs a handful of his hair, as he took her lacy panties off. He parted her legs wide, he moan as he saw her sex, all wet just for him. Mary was lying down on bed, Daryl on top of her, he slowly enters into, and Daryl quickly grabbed the edge of the mattress. Mary warped her legs on his waist, her feet on his ass. He begins pumping her, feeling her warmth around him. "Ahhhh" Mary moans into his ear. Mary hands all over him as he pounded her. Daryl looked at Mary's face as he went inside and out of her, her eyes shut, licking her lips as she bit the bottom of her lips. "I want to her you cum, baby." Daryl said as he kissed her neck. "oh… fuck…its s good baby." Mary moan. Every time Daryl pump into her she felt his balls smacking her, she could feel Daryl's hot breath on neck, his muscular arms around her shoulders. Daryl kept drilling her into her, feeling her cum running down to balls. Mary felt his sweat drip down to her chest. Daryl flips them over bringing her on top of him. She moved up and down, both her hands on his chest, she rub her clit on his skin. She warps her arms around his neck, humping him. Mary moan, telling Daryl, that he is big, so fucking good. Daryl wrapped one arm on her waist and the other one to ass cheek, squeeze it. Daryl kept groan "You're so fucking tight. Daryl groan as he grabbed Mary's ass with both hands and brought her ass up t the tip of his cock, and pushing it down to his balls quickly making her moan, and cried out.

Daryl did it again, and again. Mary tight grips her hold of Daryl's shoulder. She looked to his eyes, as he kept doing it; he took one of his hands from ass on her head pushing her for a kiss, as he kept pushing Mary's ass up and down on him. The kiss was of this world, their tongues into each other mouths. Every time Daryl slam Mary's ass down on his long, rock- hard cock, she moan into his mouth. With one last slam he had cum. At the same time Mary had come just at the same time as Daryl. Mary laid her head on the crook of his neck, Daryl was still cupping ass, he looked at ceiling, and trying to control his breath. "Holy shit." Mary said. "Yea, I love ya so much." Daryl said as he took his cock out of Mary's cunt, making her moan. Mary laid next Daryl. She laid her head to his chest, playing with few of his chest hair, touching the tattoo on his chest. He kissed Mary's temple and said "I love ya, Mrs. Dixon."

**Hey, I really hoped you love this chapter, remember to REVIEW and follow. I don't know if I should a chapter of their wedding day, I'm not sure, so I'm asking you guys, should I do it or not. If you have any idea review or PM. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys, I really love your comments, thank you so much, and sorry didn't get a chance to update, my laptop as been broken. Enjoy chapter 15.**

Chapter 15

"Are you ready son?" said the priest to Daryl. "Yes." Daryl said as her took a deep breath. Everyone stood up and looked at the doorway of the church. Daryl saw Mary come out with her father, Mary's dress was a pure white long dress, and her veil went all the down to her feet, her dress had long lace sleeves showing off her collar bone. Mary hair was all curly a white clip hanging it up, with a few of curly strands hanging from her face. She looked like an angel to him. Daryl licked his bottom lip as he went to grab her from her father. Daryl hugged Mary's father and held Mary's hand walking towards the priest. "You look beautiful." He said. "You look so handsome." Mary said.

"Would you like to say your vows now, Mary?" the priest said. Mary nodded and grabs Daryl's hand. "I don't know how many times I had told you that I love you so much. I love you so much that I will anything, no matter where we go, where we live, nothing will change how I feel about you. I love you so, and I'm proud to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon for the rest of my life. "Mary said to Daryl. Daryl wiped the tear off Mary's cheek and said. ": I still dint why you pick me, but I'm grateful that I have you in my life, you showed what love is when nobody had given it to me. I knew that I wanted to be with ya since the photo booth when we took that picture, when you took care of me of my bruise. You are something else Mary Greek, but now today ya will be Mrs. Dixon. "That was wonderful" said the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Daryl pulled Mary towards him; Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, as they kissed.

* * *

2 years later 8 ½ month later

"Babe, I'm home." Daryl said as he enters the apt. He put his keys on the counter of the kitchen as Mary said "I'm in the tub." Daryl took off his blazer, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirts, as he made his way to the bathroom, as he went inside he saw Mary in the tub, her huge belly showing. "How are my two girls doing" Daryl said as he kissed Mary and her belly. "Your baby girl hasn't stop kicking all today." Mary said "well, she is a Dixon." Daryl said.

* * *

6 years later

"Daddy, wake up." 6-year-old Dania told her sleepy daddy. "What, baby" Daryl said as he yawned. "Mommy is making chocolate pancake." "I'll be up." Daryl as he went back to sleep. "No, now." The little yelled. "Ok, give me kiss, to help daddy get up." Daryl said. Diana rolled her eyes and kisses her daddy at his nose. "Now get up daddy, or mommy won't give any yummy pancakes to all of us." She said with a pout. Daryl looked at his daughter she was a small little, with Mary's brown curly hair, with Daryl's icy blue eyes. Daryl took Diana by her hand and went to the kitchen. "Good morning babe." Mary said as she had 2-year-old William Dixon in her arms. Daryl said kissed Mary, and gave little Dixon a kissed on his chubby cheeks. Mary gave him a cup of coffee. As they all sat on the sat the table eating. Daryl saw his wife, his children around his, they all loved him. He never thought he would have a family, he said he will never be like his father or his brother, before the wedding, Daryl didn't tell nothing to his father, or Merle, only grandpa Dixon. He made a choice to leave them behind and start something with his soul mate. As they all eat, they laughed, Mary laughing as she gave William his applesauce. What they didn't know they left the living room TV on, as the TV showed the news, the reporter said "there has been a virus going round, if you get bit, you will become a zombie. We don't know any more information, just kept your family safe.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter sadly it has come to an end, but only for this story, I will be, to continue the second part of this story, so please always check on my page for the second part. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a fan note, I wanted to tell you lovely readers that a made a new story. The story is the sequel of High School Sweethearts. This story is when Daryl, Mary, and their children are in zombie apocalypse, but it is not that easy as they wished, they will meet new friends, and old ones. Their past will come and meet them.**

**You could just go to my page and read it. I really hope you guys love it, remember to please review follow. =)**


End file.
